Singular Rider
Singular Rider (シングラーライダー, Shingurā Raidā) is the fictional main protagonist who used the Power Cards to transform into mysterious rider, so he didn't recognize his identity. After "Asami's" sacrificed and kills Kai, he can now changed his mind to transform back into him which he can save his true identity for Asami's wishes. As Samuel took the five star jewels, he becaming a god-like king called Evolution God an Heavenly Evolution King. His Rider form was evolved into Singular Rider S. Arsenals Morphing Devices *Eternal of Light - A Samuel's powerful weapon and transformation device to transform into Eternal Mode. **Brave Hawk - A Samuel's battleroid and transformation device to transforms into Super Mode. After Asami's death for wishes, Samuel access the Evolution Mode. ***Power Driver - the transformation device. ***Mini Driver - the sub-transformation device that built by Samuel for using a mixture combinations. ****Power Cards - the transformation card to transform in two slot. Weapons *Singlusaber - A Samuel's weapon to slash the enemies. After Asami and Kai's death, he later modified into Cardjabber for Asami's wishes. *Singlugun - A Samuel's weapon to shoot the enemies. After Asami and Kai's death, he later modified into Scanizooka for Asami's wishes. Drinkroids The Drinkroids are animal-based like cans and has one set of Power Cards. The Drinkroids transform into animal mode to help out the Power Cards. It also as a camera to help the clues about secrets and cloaking device to helps doesn't see them. *Drinkroid Lion - A Samuel's favorite lemonade drink to regain his powers. It also transform into animal mode to help out. *Drinkroid Tricera - A Samuel's favorite grape drink to regain his strength. It also transform into animal mode to help out. *Drinkroid Condor - A Samuel's favorite cherry drink to regain his defense. It also transform into animal mode to help out or fly to grab things. *Drinkroid Frog - A Samuel's favorite green apple drink to regain his speed. It also transform into animal mode to help out. *Drinkroid Spider - A Samuel's favorite blackberry drink to regain his conscious. It also transform into animal mode to help out. Liverphones The Liverphones is like Drinkroids, but call the Drinkroids to help out. The Liverphones can be located the enemy or secret. Like Drinkroids, it can transform into animal mode. *Beetphone - A Samuel's personal Liverphone to locate the enemies or secrets. *Snakephone - A Samuel's secondary Liverphone to locate the enemies or secrets. *Crocophone - A Samuel's secondary Liverphone to locate the enemies or secrets. BMA (Battle Mobile Animals) *Drakorider - A Samuel's personal BMA to ride it. The first appeared when Samuel empowered his red Animal Stone to the broken airplane into reality dragon. Usable the Dragon Ring to transform into Drako Rider Form. *Tigerider - A Samuel's secondary BMA to ride it. The first appeared when Samuel enpowered his yellow Animal Stone to an bulldozer into reality tiger. Usable the Tiger Ring to transform into Tiger Rider Form. Power Cards These Power Cards are morphing cards to transform into Singular Rider. Using the Power Driver to upload the Power Cards then transforming into Rider form. Base Form *'Shuriken' *'Gun' Steam Form *'Fire' *'Water' Quake Form *'Earth' *'Drill' 'Tornado Form *'Shuriken' *'Wind' 'Magnet Form *'N Magnet' *'S Magnet' 'BlackShocker Form *'Black Arm/Black Metarex' *'Shocker' 'Eternal-Evolution Form *'Eternal' Category:Kamen Riders